mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Fanon:Doctrine
Here are the rules of the . Breaking the laws results in a ban. __TOC__ MANDATORY LAWS NOTICE: This document is not to be taken so literally that you could exploit as many loopholes as the number of times Princess Peach has been captured. Please think rationally and take this with common sense. *Users are not to edit a page that does not originally belong to them without the author's permission. Exception: Adding categories, grammar & spelling, and other types of cleanup. **Example: Changing "Mario is great" to "Mario is an exceptional person" is tolerated, but changing it to "Mario is weird" is not. *'Keep this site CLEAN.' Limit all content from G to PG, because the Mario universe is for everyone, from adults to children, so no taboo content. *'No swearing, no exceptions.' * The users of this site are not to discriminate against any user by gender, race, nationality, orientation, opinion, ethnicity, religion, preferences, or otherwise. * "Good" characters can't become "evil" unless the creator intended it or allows it. Involuntary change of personality is a violation of Free Will. This is called "Out Of Character, or "OOC" for short. * Canonical characters are to behave as established in the actual Mario realm. Canonical characters must never be OOC. * Everyone has the right to parody any item in the real world, but they must be kept clean. Controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion. * No profanity, swearing, or foul terms of any kind, including racial slurs, swearing/"cussing", and language barriers that may be clean in one nation but forbidden in others. * No pornography, nudity, or any sexuality of any sort. * The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entity in most religions, and as such, use should be minimized. *NO RELIGIOUS PARODIES OR REFERENCES, NO EXCEPTIONS! (That includes Jesus, Allah, Confucious, any god, prophet, or religion!) **Again, excluding the canonical Mario Underwhere. *IN NO WAY may a user delete their articles if they quit. Unless it is something personal, such as very special art, it can't be eradicated. That includes images, project pages, and any other namespace. **In short, quitters can't take their articles with them! * You can only link to websites that are just as clean as this one, so no links to "un" wikis. * We are not here to make people feel bad. *Please refrain from any and all aspects, references, or depictions of sex, reproduction, or other unclean aspects of that nature. *No vandalization, spamming, or hacking a fellow man's acciybt. *Refrain from taking images from other sites and claiming them as your own, especially fan-art. ---- RECCOMENDATIONS Failure to do these will NOT get you a ban! *Please wait until the Infobox imports arrive before adding them to your article. *Please write more than just fan games, try characters, nations, parliaments, cities, politicians, ANYTHING Mario-based! *Please use obscure creatures such as Twilighters, Greapers, and Goomboos in addition to the regulars like Toads and Goombas! *''BE CREATIVE! BE BOLD!'' ---- Most importantly... * HAVE FUN! category:policy category:browse